


I Don't Need Rescued

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape, Drinking, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut, loki to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl





	I Don't Need Rescued

Loki didn't care about mortals. Never had, never will. There was something too fragile about them, even with men and women claiming to be the strongest of their gender. He ignored the men that fought with each other in bars and the scantily clad women claiming to give him the time of his life while they walked the dimly lit streets or danced on poles in clubs. Nothing and no one called out to him in a way that he had been searching for. He was stuck on this gods-forsaken planet because his _father_ thought that he needed to atone for the wrongdoings he had committed when he tried taking over. The other 'heroes' still looked at him like a criminal, so why not keep the act up? Yes, his brother 'cared' for him, but not in the way he had wanted since his mother was murdered. He wanted a companion; someone intelligent to share stories with and someone who could keep him entertained by a love of shared mischief. Preferably a woman with fire in her veins and a ferocity in her heart that would never bore him and would always keep him on his toes. A woman that would refuse to bow down because it wasn't in her nature to be submissive and would challenge him during his every waking moment.

  
As they say on Midgard: _Be Careful What You Wish For_.

  
*****

  
_Slap!_

  
My boyfriend's hand collided with my face, making it whip to the side. Still, I refused to bow down to him. I spit blood from my lip onto the floor, close to his feet and start laughing.

  
"Is that the best you can do?"

  
Blake's brown eyes narrow, and he raises his hand again, only to be stopped by a pale, raven-haired man grabbing his wrist. I was too stunned to do or say anything while kneeling on the hard kitchen floor.

  
_How did this man get in here?_

  
"You will not lay another hand on this woman."

  
"Who the fuck are you?"

  
Blake goes to swing with his other hand, but the man knocks him to the ground beside me, planting a foot on his throat. Blake sputters, his face turning red as he tries to move the foot threatening to crush his windpipe, only getting angrier when he can't. A long, slender hand is held out to me, but I surprise it's owner when I refuse it and get up on my own. Brilliant green eyes look down, pondering me curiously. I wipe the blood from my chin, raising it defiantly as color begins to dark around my right eye.

  
"Thanks."

  
"Do you need assistance?"

  
"No. I can pack my own bag."

  
"You're not-" choke "- going anywhere!"

  
"Speak another word and I shall rip out your tongue."

  
It was amusing that someone was finally strong enough to put Blake in his place, but I wasn't going to stick around to enjoy it. It didn't take long to pack clothes, my laptop, phone, charger and a few other items into my big duffel bag before walking out of the bedroom and the front door, not sparing the hellhole of an apartment another glance. The footsteps of the other man follow behind me as I walk down the steps.

  
"Did you kill him?"

  
"No. Should I have?"

  
"No."

  
If it wasn't for his pale face, he would've disappeared into the darkness with his pitch black suit.

  
"Do you have somewhere to go?"

  
"Yes."

  
"I will leave you to it, then."

  
And like that, he's gone.

  
I catch the bus, heading to the closest and cheapest hotel, giving them a fake name in case Blake decides to follow. Probably not, because he'll sulk and lick his wounds before coming for me again. All I want to know, is who the hell was that that put Blake in his place?

  
~*~

  
"Where did you go, Loki?"

  
The Trickster rolled his eyes and continued tossing the ball above him, ignoring the god of thunder.

  
"For a walk. Or am I not allowed?"

  
"What did you do?"

  
"If you must know, I saved a woman from being abused by an animal of a man."

  
"Where is she now?"

  
"I know not."

  
Thor's thick brows furrow, but he says nothing else, leaving Loki to his own amusement.

  
Natasha walks up to him, with her arms folded across her chest.

  
"Is he telling the truth?"

  
"Yes."

  
"How do you know?"

  
"On Asgard, he loathed any man that would raise his hand to a woman. It would not be unlike him to feel the same toward a Midgardian."

  
"The next time he leaves, I will follow him."

  
Thor nods, leaving the red-haired woman.

  
~*~

  
The disapproving looks I received at work the next day weren't surprising, but the flowers on my desk certainly were. There was no card to indicate who they could be from, but I had an idea.

  
"Secret admirer?" Janet, my cubicle partner, asks.

  
"It's not a secret if I know who it is, is it?"

  
"Blake?"

  
"Hell, no."

  
"Then, who?"

  
"A man who stopped him."

  
I sat in my chair, briefly touching the strange, shimmering blue petals before putting the dark-haired man to the back of my mind and throw myself into my work. A few times, I thought I saw a reflection of someone in my computer monitor but when I turned around, there was no one there.

  
When lunchtime rolls around, I head to my favorite sandwich shop down the road. I get the feeling that I'm being watched, turning my head back and forth before looking at the crowd, but not noticing anyone paying attention to me. However, when I step inside, a familiar form greets me as he sits unnoticed in a booth. My order is already waiting for me, so all I have to do is pay and sit down.

  
"Are you following me?"

  
He grins.

  
"Do you wish to be followed?"

  
"No. It's annoying. So, is this merely a coincidence?"

  
"Yes."

  
"I don't believe you."

  
"I know."

  
He leaves me to eat my sandwich in peace, occasionally looking outside.

  
"Were you followed?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Are you a celebrity?"

  
"No."

  
A flash of red in the corner of my eye has him glaring.

  
"If you need to leave, I won't care. You don't have to walk me back to my work."

  
"I had no intentions of doing so."

  
"Yeah, okay."

  
I crumple up my sandwich wrapper, and toss it away, waving goodbye to the people behind the counter.

  
"So," I start, once we exit the shop, "do you have a name or am I going to have to guess it?"

  
"You truly do not know who I am?"

  
"If I did, do you think I'd be asking?"

  
"Fair enough."

  
"Are you going to tell me?"

  
"No." I'm not expecting him to stop, and bump into him. "I believe this is where we part ways," he murmurs and continues strolling away, his hands clasped behind his back.  
I stand there for a moment, dumbfounded as he disappears before my eyes for the second time before shaking it off and going back to work.

  
~*~

  
"You can come out now, Widow. I know you're there."

  
Natasha steps out from beside a building, matching him step for step.

  
"So, you were telling Thor the truth."

  
"I may be the god of Lies, but I do speak the truth as well."

  
"Who is she?"

  
"Merely a curiosity."

  
"That you've decided to stalk two days in a row?"

  
"The poor excuse of a man she was with might be tracking her."

  
"You're protecting her."

  
Loki says nothing, confirming what she already assumed. He knew, no doubt that she would report back to his brother and the rest of Earth's mightiest heroes.

  
~*~

  
I was left alone the rest of the afternoon, and a little surprised and somewhat disappointed when I didn't find my strange guardian waiting for me outside. The thought of expecting him irritated me, and I immediately berated myself for thinking he would be different. I went back to the hotel and to bed, angry with him and myself.

  
Though he wasn't there himself the next few days, his curiosity in me sparked an interest in the others, prompting them each to take watch, going mostly unnoticed.

  
After growing more frustrated with the passing days, by Friday I was furious and in need of a seriously strong drink. I denied going out with the women from work, and instead headed to another bar to drown my anger away from others. It wasn't the greatest of hangouts and had a shadier reputation, but it certainly got the job I was hoping for done. _Unfortunately_ , it just made me angrier, making me blind to my surroundings. I wasn't in anything too flashy, just a short, black pencil skirt with stockings and a classy button up. For the sleazebags leering at me, it was like waving a bloody steak in front of a big cat. After settling my tab, I wobble my way out the front doors and into the cold night. A drizzle was beginning to come down, but I was so far gone I didn't even notice it, along with the two large men that decided to follow me out. I only had to spend one last night in the hotel, and then I'd be in my new apartment as soon as tomorrow morning. If I made it through the night.

  
A pair of emerald eyes flashed dangerously in the darkness, sticking to the shadows as he watched the lumbering morons stumble behind me.

  
When I pass by an alley, the two jackasses decide to make their move, each grabbing an arm and dragging me into the blackness, roughly shoving me against a wall.

  
"Hey!" I slur, attempting to push one of them away.

  
"Come on, pretty girl. Don't you want to play?"

  
"Not wit youu."

  
"Ha," the other one snorts, "she's too drunk to fight it off anyway."

  
Two pairs of hands grab at my clothes, popping the buttons of my shirt and tearing the zipper of my skirt as they try to take them off my body. I kick, scratch and hit anywhere I can with little success. The cool air rushes through my torn clothing, and I prepare myself for the onslaught to come as one of them pins my shoulders to the brick wall, while the other starts to grab for my underwear. A snarl echoes down the alleyway, bouncing off the walls and inhuman strength rips the first man away, throwing him into the metal dumpster. The smaller of the two that had me pinned starts looking for his companion, swinging his head back and forth. He too is tossed like a rag doll, and flaming green eyes come into my view.

  
"Oh," I scoff, " _now_ you show up." I try to push him away, but he locks his hands around my wrists, holding me in place. "I don't, argh, need rescuing!"

  
"You could have fooled me!" he hisses, his face centimeters away. I was definitely shocked when he slammed his mouth to mine and even more so when my body quickly responded to his before I came to my senses.

  
"Why do you care?!" The man just growls, and picks me up, cradling me in his arms. "Put me down!"

  
A giant of a man steps in our way, making him growl again.

  
"Get out of my way, Thor."

  
"Do as the lady wishes, Loki."

  
"She cannot walk by herself!" Thor moves forward, and Loki takes a step back, making my stomach lurch. "Do not touch her!"

  
"Put me down."

  
"Hush."

  
"No, seriously. Put me down."

  
Thor notices my pale complexion, and Loki peers closer, recognizing the signs of sickness. No sooner does he put me on my feet, I bend over and hurl the contents of my stomach all over the sidewalk. He keeps my hair away from my face, cool fingers brushing against my feverish forehead. The anger, almost rape and throwing up have sucked the life out of me, and I wobble on my feet, before collapsing into Loki's arms. My head hurts, my stomach hurts, hell, my everything hurts.

  
"You will not be returning to the place you have been staying in."

  
"You're bringing her to the tower?"

  
"Of course, you oaf. Where else would I be taking her?"

  
He sweeps his arms behind my knees, picking me up bridal style again, and follows Thor through the streets of New York.

  
"What did you do to her?" Natasha asks when she realizes I'm unconscious.

  
"She did this to herself," snaps Loki, brushing past her to take me to his room.

  
"She's going to need a change of clothes."

  
"I am well aware of that."

  
"Are you going to take her out of those and put her in the other ones?"

  
"I may be a monster but I am not _that_ kind of monster."

  
"All you had to do was ask."

  
Loki steps out and waits for Natasha to leave before re-entering his room.

  
"Who are you?"

  
My throat is dry so my voice is a little cracked when I talk.

  
"Natasha. Who are you?"

  
"(Y/n). Where am I?"

  
"The Avengers tower."

  
"Are you a band or something?"

  
"Or something."

  
"Where's... I forgot his name."

  
"Loki?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Natasha opens the door, calls for Loki and leaves us. He regards me warily and hands me a water bottle with some pills.

  
"I was told those would help."

  
"Thanks." I drink down the whole bottle after taking the pills, feeling slightly better. "If you show me the way out, I'll call a cab and go back to the hotel."

  
"You're staying here for the night."

  
"Says who?"

  
"Me."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes."

  
I realize my clothes are different, which explains why Natasha was in here.

  
"Give me my clothes so I can return these ones tomorrow."

  
"I already told you, you are staying here for the night."

  
"Like hell I am."

  
I swing my legs off the bed, taking two attempts to get to my feet before wobbling to the door. Loki follows me, amused until I walk face first into another person, promptly knocking me onto my ass.

  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"

  
Brilliant blue eyes are filled with amusement as they peer down at me before he sticks his hand out. I sigh, and accept it, letting him pull me to my feet.

  
"Hello, lady (Y/n)."

  
"Uh, hi."

  
"Are you running away?"

  
"No." Thor raises his golden eyebrows. "I was trying to go back to my hotel."

  
"That place is not suitable for you."

  
"Again, why do you care?"

  
"Fine. Be my guest and go back," Loki snarls, turning on his heel and walking away.

  
Thor's approach to my attempts at leaving is much more level-headed.

  
"If you can walk to the door without falling, you may go and I will not stop you."

  
"Fair enough."

  
I suck in a deep breath of air and take two steps before stumbling. Yes, drinking water and taking those pills did help but apparently not enough.

  
"Fine! I guess I'm staying."

  
Thor wraps an arm around my waist, guiding me back to the bedroom.

  
"Rest, little one. You can leave tomorrow."

  
I huff, and bury myself under the covers, glaring at him.

  
"I'll be gone before everyone wakes."

  
His answering grin says 'we'll see about that'.

  
"Good night, Lady (Y/n)."

  
"Good night, Thor."

  
He closes the door behind him, smirking when he sees his brother sulking against in the hallway.

  
"She's staying, Loki. Will you be sharing your bed with her?"

  
"No."

  
"You? Turn down bedding a maiden?"

  
I toss and turn, listening to them bicker.

  
"If you want to come to bed, get in here already!"

  
Thor lets out a bellow of a laugh, clapping Loki on the shoulder.

  
"She is your match, brother!"

  
The light is still on so Loki can see where he's going in the bedroom, and I watch him with hooded (e/c) eyes as he flips the lights off but doesn't come to bed.

  
"Are you going to stand there all night?"

  
"What of it?"

  
"I want to sleep."

  
"Then, sleep."

  
"I can't if you're being creepy!"

  
"I beg your pardon?"

  
"For the love of God, will you please lay down? I don't bite and I won't touch you."

  
The bed dips slightly with his weight, and then I feel his body heat against my back. The strange sensation of realizing that I am not alone tonight settles over me, and as I listen to Loki's steady breathing, I relax enough to fall asleep within minutes.

  
~*~

  
As promised, I was up before everyone else, heading back to the hotel to gather up my stuff and get the keys to my new apartment. I have absolutely nothing in it, but it is mine and for now, only I know where it is. Blake hasn't contacted me in the past week and is either plotting a new way to beat me down or if wary of my new guardian. If he was smart, he'd stay away.

  
The weekend passed by with no sign of Loki.

  
_Fine by me._

  
Monday came around, with no sign of him either as I showed up to work.

  
_Maybe I imagined that he cared._

  
Tuesday, a bouquet of tulips showed up on my desk but no Loki. I debated throwing them in the trash, but they were multicolored and in a vase too pretty to destroy.   
I went out drinking again, but in a different bar and not as much. The man had me frustrated; I wanted him around but wanted him to stay away at the same time. He had me looking over my shoulder, wishing to see that mop of raven curls and those clear-cut emerald orbs. But neither showed the rest of the week and each day, I drank a little more and became a little bolder, mocking him as if he could hear me.

  
Little did I know, he had me being followed by members of his brother's team. They wore disguises; not that I would recognize them anyway. Originally from the West Coast and not one for watching the news, I had no idea who the Avengers were or what Loki had done.

  
 _Saturday night_ : I knew he would show. Deep in my gut, I felt it as I got dressed up for another night out. I didn't know when, but I knew that he wouldn't go another day without seeing me. And if I was wrong, I would know whatever was between us is over.

  
The bar was packed, but I managed a decent seat backed into the corner where I could watch who comes in and out of the front doors. I sipped on my Jack and Dr. Pepper, loving the burn as it went down my throat. I made a deal with the bartender to pour more soda into my glass each time it was emptied, fooling the other drinkers by pretending to become drunk with each glass emptied. When I'd had enough, I meandered onto the small dance floor putting myself in the middle of the writhing and dancing bodies. It felt good to forget about everything else for a little while and just _feel_. Especially when a pair of familiar hands gripped my waist, holding me tight against him. I tease him by pushing my ass into his crotch, reaching behind me to wrap a hand around his neck and pull him closer until I feel his breath on my ear.

  
"Do you think it wise to tease me with your supple curves, pet?"

  
I grin, wait for an opening in the crowd and bolt through the people, leaving him like he had left me. Of course in my rush, I paid no attention to the stool someone had knocked over and not picked up, tripping over it and almost falling on my face. I would have succeeded in my failure if it weren't for the hands I ran away from being the same ones that catch me.

  
"Must you always put yourself in danger?"

  
"Must you pretend that you need to rescue me?"

  
I'm pulled to my feet by a hand wrapped around my upper arm and yank it out of his grip, storming back to my corner. It didn't take a genius to know that he was following close behind, sending a warning glare to any man who laid a wandering eye on me.

  
"Why do you only show up when you think I need you?"

  
Emerald orbs glow hotly before cooling down and filling with something unfamiliar.

  
"It is the only way I feel needed."

  
"I don't need a prince in shining armor to come save me every time I fall."

  
"Shame," he grins, "because I happen to be one."

  
"Yeah, okay. You're full of shit. I was stupid enough to believe that you wanted to be around me because you wanted me and now you're just making shit up to make yourself look better. I'm done. Have a nice life, Loki."

  
The night air is refreshing, but it's short lived when I'm grabbed.

  
"Loki, I told you-"

  
But, it wasn't Loki. It was Blake.

  
"Who the fuck is Loki?"

  
"I am."

  
Blake's grip on my arm grew tighter as he yanked me against him, with his hand around my throat right underneath my chin. Loki was partially shadowed, making him look menacing but keeping his identity somewhat hidden.

  
"This the new man you're fucking? Hmm? What a whore you are, (Y/n). Tell me, Loki. Did I ruin her for you? Or are you too small to tell?"

  
"Enough, you vile creature! Release her now!"

  
"Or what?"

  
I suddenly regretted ever doubting Loki. Those grassy greens turned bloody red when he stepped forward and as he began to let off a glowing light, his clothes changed from normal to leather with a shining golden helmet with intimidating curved horns atop his head.

  
"Or I will make you rue the day you born, you mewling quim."

  
The hair on my arms stood on end as lightning split the sky and thunder shook the ground, with a flash revealing Thor standing no more than two feet in front of me, wielding a large hammer and looking quite pissed off.

  
"I would do as my brother says."

  
If I wasn't embarrassed enough as it was, a robot, two more men, and a fiery-haired woman showed up, flanking Thor, I certainly was now, upgrading to absolutely mortified. Blake released me, shoving me forward into the man wearing a red, white and blue spangly outfit. The commotion attracted people from all around, gaining even more onlookers when NYPD showed up. Amid the craziness, I slip away, livid and humiliated.

  
"Miss?" I turn, finding the patriotic man standing a few feet away. "Are you all right?"

  
"I'm fine. Thank you."

  
His next words stop me as I try to walk away.

  
"You're Loki's girl?"

  
"I'm not anyone's _girl_. I appreciate your concern, but I'm going home now."

  
He tries saying something else but I wave him off, pushing through the crowd to get away. The silence of my home is welcoming. I kick my shoes off and collapse into my beat up recliner.

  
"Why do you run?"

  
I groan, throwing the blanket on the back of my chair over myself. It's gently pried away and a pair of mossy eyes meet mine.

  
"Why can't you leave me alone?"

  
"You do not want me to."

  
"Yes, I do."

  
"I am the god of lies, (Y/n). You cannot deceive me. Tell me the truth."

  
"I don't want you."

  
"Try again."

  
He pulls the blanket farther away, getting closer until our noses are almost touching.

  
"I don't... I don't want you."

  
The smarmy bastard grins.

  
"I do not believe you. Try again."

  
My breath hitches as he places a featherlight kiss on the corner of my mouth.

  
"I don't want you."

  
"Oh, how you try so hard to lie, pet. You see, I can hear your heart thudding in your chest like a bird in a cage begging to be freed." A kiss is placed on the other corner of my mouth. "You say you do not want me, but your body, my dear, tells a different tale."

  
"Y-you think so?"

  
"I _know_ so."

  
The blanket is completely removed and tossed, Loki's body caging mine in the chair.

  
"If I were to lay my lips on yours, would you turn me away?"

  
This was it. He was giving me an out.

  
"Yes."

  
"You lie. Shall I prove you wrong?"

  
"Yes."

  
He smirked, but did as promised, proving me wrong when he kisses me and I don't push him away. His kisses are hungry and demanding but soft at the same time; his lips telling a story of need and desire. I briefly open my eyes to see a hand raised, and I flinch in response, making him open his too when he feels me jerk against his lips.

  
"I am not the kind of man to lay a hand on a woman, my sweet. _That_ you never have to fear from me. I only intended to magick away our clothing so that I may feel your bare skin against mine. But, I have waited this long so a few minutes more should not kill me."

  
And then his mouth covered mine once more before his strong arms picked me up out of my chair and placed me in his lap where he promptly pulled my shirt over my head. Never had I been so thankful to be wearing my favorite matching black bra and panty set than I was right now. Loki hummed in appreciation as he ghosted his lips across the tops of my breasts, threatening to spill out of their confinement.

  
"These are perfection," he murmurs, cupping them both in his large hands.

  
I tried controlling my breathing, but my chest heaved in retaliation as I thought of what it'd be like to have his wet mouth around one of my hardening nipples while two delicate fingers played with the other. As if he could hear my thoughts, his talented fingers reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, pulling it down and off my arms, tossing it carelessly behind him. Loki lowered his head, sucking on one nipple with his lips, trapping it there so he could flick the end of his tongue against it. I gasp and bury my fingers in his raven locks, scratching my nails on his scalp and earn myself a gentle nip of his teeth. He rolls the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it peaks, and he's satisfied, switching his mouth to the other. My cunt ached painfully for him as he continued his caress on my breasts, and the smirk that showed on his face told me he knew just how bad I was pining for him. Loki raised his head and cradled the back of mine with one hand, snapping his fingers to remove my pants.

  
"So much for patience," I chuckle, nipping his bottom lip.

  
The chuckle quickly turns to a whine when he cups my throbbing cunt, grinding my panties against my clit with the heel of his hand.

  
"Only your trousers, my pet."

  
Loki suddenly stands, wrapping my legs around his waist, and carries me to my bedroom before depositing me onto the bed. His long, lean body promised hidden strength, and the knowing look he gave me said that I was in for a very long, very satisfying night. He started unbuttoning his shirt, but I rose to my knees from being on my back, and held a hand out, putting it on top of his.

  
"Let me."

  
"As you wish."

  
My fingers trembled as I began unbuttoning his black, long-sleeved shirt, with each one undone revealing more of his chiseled ivory colored chest. I kissed down the length of him, listening to him slightly gasp and shudder every time I lay my lips upon his skin. He is patient as I make my way back up from his beltline, spending a moment or two teasing his nipples with my tongue and kissing his neck and throat before I let him go to admire him shirtless. Scars were scattered all over his chest and torso, making my heart clench at whatever pain he must have suffered through. As I reached out to touch them, he gently wrapped his fingers around my wrist, stopping me.

  
"Do not fret, my love. They are part of my past and I have moved on from it." He crooks a finger under my chin, tilting my face up to look at him. "Please, do not pity me."

  
"I don't. I admire you for surviving whatever you went through."

  
He releases my wrists, so I loop my fingers through his belt loops and pull him closer, pressing a kiss against each one of the scars. The muscles twitch with every touch of my lips until one of Loki's hands holds my shoulder and pulls me back, his breathing ragged. His pupils were blown wide, almost swallowing the green around it.

  
"I can wait no longer to have you, (Y/n)."

  
The sexual tension in the room skyrocketed, crackling and sparking around us, as we stared at one another. I grab his belt and unhook it, almost tearing his pants apart as I undo his button and unzip him, the both of us groaning when he cock springs free. Me, because he's not wearing anything underneath and him because he's no longer confined in his slacks. They drop to the floor where he kicks them off, and there's no hesitation from me when I dip my head, taking the tip of his cock in my mouth. He makes a choked noise as I take him further before beginning to vigorously bob my head. Nimble fingers bury themselves in my hair, and his breathing becomes labored as his cock swells.

  
"No more, dearest."

  
Strong arms crush me to him as he lifts me again, kneeling on the bed with me and moving us up to the head of the bed where he covers my body with his.

  
"How fond of are you of these?"

  
Loki hooks his fingers in my panties, hesitating.

  
At this point, I could care less.

  
"I'm not."

  
He rips them from my body, dangling the shredded remains from his fingers, grinning.

  
"Good." Loki moves his fingers to between my legs, dipping one into my folds and groaning at the wetness he finds there. "So ready for me, my sweet."

  
He scoots back, blowing a cool breath of air onto my cunt before placing his mouth over my entrance, delving his tongue inside and flicking it against the sweet spot. My thighs squeeze his head, but as soon as I realize what I've done, I release him.

  
"You will not hurt me. I am not like other men."

  
_No. No, you most certainly are not._

  
Loki suckles on my clit, easily slipping two fingers inside my heat, crooking them just right until I'm trembling and whispering his name.

  
"I cannot hear you, love."

  
He scraps his teeth on my bundle of nerves, inserting a third finger, pumping them harder within me. White hot heat starts from my toes and the tips of my fingers until it begins to burn throughout my whole body as Loki moves his hand faster.

  
"Loki!"

  
I cover his hand with the slick that pours out of me as I come. My eyes droop as I watch Loki climb back up my body, wearing a mischievous grin.

  
"No time to rest now, (Y/n). I am not finished with you."

  
His cock is nestled between my folds, rubbing delightfully on my sensitive clit.

  
"Loki..."

  
"What do you need, my sweet."

  
"You."

  
"You have me."

  
"Loki, please."

  
"Please, _what_?"

  
"Please fuck me, Loki."

  
"As you wish."

  
I cry out as Loki buries himself in one smooth motion.

  
"You are so tight, my love."

  
Loki was definitely the biggest I had ever been with and boy, did he stretch me to almost the point of pain. But damn, did I want more. He shifts his hips, adjusting himself, and the change of position has his pelvis grinding against my clit, making me jerk underneath him.

  
"Oh. Did you like that?"

  
"Yes."

  
He does it again, and I dig my nails into his back, pushing my hips up toward him.

  
"Stop teasing me."

  
He drops his chest to mine, wraps his arms around my back and surprises me by not fucking me, but instead moving slowly and sensually.

  
"I do not want to rush through our first time. That can come later."

  
Each time he pulls out, I can feel his cock dragging along every sensitive spot and then again when he thrusts back in. But it's when he reaches between us to rub my clit in quick little circles that I finally fall apart around him, calling out his name for all to hear.

  
"My turn," he growls.

  
Loki turns me over like it's nothing, positioning my hips in front of him and gripping them tightly. There's a kiss placed in the middle of my back before he slams home again, hitting a spot that I didn't know existed. He begins a relentless pace, making mixed sounds of my name and groans as he continues.

  
"Come, my sweet," he commands, jutting his hips and sending me into another orgasm.

  
My release triggers his, and he coats my womb with his seed as he comes, bracing himself on his hands on either side of me to not crush me under his weight. He pulls me down with him, holding my back to his chest and brushes my hair aside to kiss my neck. I hum in content, placing my hands over his.

  
"I still don't need you to rescue me."

  
"I will always be there anyway."


End file.
